It's always hard when a journey begins
by Phantomsoul2015
Summary: my version of a ash journey origin and his journey. rated M for strong language and lemons later on. Follow Ash as he makes his mark on the Pokemon world with a snarky Cyndaquil and friends new and old. Littlle does he know that action adventure and maybe a little romance awaits him. (AshXHarem),(Aura Ash),(Physic ash) I do not own Pokemon. All dex entries come from
1. Chapter 1

It always hard when a journey begins.

Chapter 1: A surprise beginning

"Finally the day had come" he thought to himself. A 15 year boy named Ash Ketchum in New Bark Town in the Johto region was very excited. Today was the day that he could start his Pokémon journey. As he came down stairs he saw his mother, Delia in her usual outfit which consisted of a pink V-neck and jeans. As he approached the table he said "Good morning mum. How did you sleep?" She replied "Pretty good. I just can't believe my little boy is going to start on his journey seems like only yesterday you were in a highchair with me feeding you mushed peaches. Anyway here's your breakfast. Two plates of everything you like.". "Wow mom thanks" She just smiled in reply. After about 40 minutes of eating he looked at the clock to check the time and when he saw the time he exclaimed "Oh Shit I got to move if I want to make it on time to get my Pokémon." He scarfed down the rest of his breakfast and ran to the lab of the famous professor elm. When he got there he barged in just in time to get his starter.

"WAIT "he screamed as he barged in ,out of breath from running a straight 20 minutes, not even bothering to see that they had only just lined up to get them. When he recovered his breath he saw that he wasn't too late to get his starter Pokémon after the two other young trainers, Flora and Oni, chose their starters Chikorita and Totodile respectively it was his turn. As he stepped up to the table to grab Cyndaquils poke ball it suddenly opened and there was a brief shine when the Pokémon formed out of the ball of light and then it faded. When it did he saw his starter for the first time and he cocked his head at its appearance. Instead of a cream colored underside and a dark green top with orange dots it was a light orange underside with a blood red top with bright red dots. Professor Elm then explained that it was a shiny Pokémon and that these were very hard to obtain and in wild it was almost impossible to find them because they were usually kicked out of the nest or pack very young because it was different. But he wasn't listening. He instead crouched down to its eye level he suddenly heard a buzz and a ding and thought "Well that was weird." Then a high pitched female voice replied "Yeah you're telling me."

He jumped at the voice and looked around for the source when it said "I'm right in front of you dumbass." He looked at the Cyndaquil with shock and thought to his future starter "Well, well you got a little fire in you girl. I like that. You want to be the strongest Typhlosion around right." To which she replied with a well duh look on her face and thought at him "you might want to reply to the professor dumbass cause for the past couple of minutes he has been calling your name trying to get your attention" and with that snarky comment and a smirk she went into back into her poke ball to wait in stasis to called out.


	2. Chapter 2

It's always hard when a journey begins

Chp.2 A surprise beginning pt. 2

 **A/N( Sorry about the last chapter guys computer was acting funny got it fixed though anyway have fun with this chapter. Appreciate reviews and criticism because this is my first Fanfiction)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would be on a beach in Mexico.

After that weird encounter with his starter Pokémon he turned around to what the professor wanted. "What did you need professor?" Ash asked in a slightly annoyed tone. The professor slightly taken aback by his tone of voice replied "I was wondering if you could do me a favor and take this Pokémon of my hands for me. He is becoming troublesome. He doesn't let anyone get close and he attacks the other Pokémon here without reason. If he doesn't stop I'm going to have to put him down for the safety of the other Pokémon. Ash just nodded in response to the request and said "Send him out." The professor then reaches into his coat pocket and drew a luxury ball out. He tossed it and out came a Pokémon Ash didn't expect he would see in this region. The Pokémon was a Serperior, the final evolution of the grass starter in the Unova region.

As Ash looked it in the eyes he heard the sound that let him talk to his Cyndaquil and he then heard a deep voice scoff and say "He looks weak and not even fit to be in this world with those red eyes. (Forgot to mention he had red eyes last chapter) I could attack him but I'd probably be put down." Ash then thought at the Regal Pokémon "Yeah you would be put down."

"You can hear my thoughts?!" thought Serperior in surprise.

"Yup, how bought this". Ash thought back. "If I beat you with my Cyndaquil I take you along on my journey and help you reach your full potential and if I don't defeat you I take you and release into the wild because if you stay here you will probably be put down for the safety of the people and the Pokémon that reside here. Anyway what do you say, do we have a deal?" The snake like Pokémon nodded his head in confirmation and thought "Ok let's get started"

Ash then turned to professor Elm and said "I would like to battle with Serperior to prove myself to it and before you say it I know I've only had Cyndaquil for 15 minutes but this is the only way I can think of to prove myself and my good intentions to it." Ash then walked outside with Serperior following him along with Professor Elm who was going to gauge the Ash's potential. As they arrived at a sparing field he thought "This should be interesting. If he's anything like his father he should win this no problem.

Ash then stood in the trainer box poke ball in hand while the Serperior slithered over to the other side of the field. Ash then threw the poke ball up **( think how he threw it in Pokémon: Galactic Battle season 1)** and the fire mouse came out onto the field and the fire mouse Pokémon appeared on the field and ash told her that they were going to fight the Serperior in order to prove their worth to it Cyndaquil nodded briskly with serious look over her face and then she fired a series of its name at it which as understood was shocked at the translation which was "You mother fucking piece of trash snake prepare to be ash"

Anyway, Ash stood ready to battle when he realized he didn't know Cyndaquil move set and when he asked the Professor for his pokedex the famous professor just sweat dropped and fell down anime style. When he got the pokedex and scanned Cyndaquil it said **"Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pokémon. Cyndaquil protects itself by flaring up the flames on its back. The flames are vigorous if the Pokémon is angry. However, if it is tired, the flames splutter fitfully with incomplete combustion. This Pokémon is Female. Known moves are Leer, tackle, smokescreen, crush-claw (egg move) flame- charge, flamethrower, flame wheel, and Flare-blitz (egg move locked).** Ash whistled at the move set and thought to his Pokémon "Damn you have some sweet ass moves. We will kick ass with this move pool. To which she replies with "Thanks glad you know something good when it's right in front of you. Now let's kick this snake's ass into next month" Ash just sweat dropped at that that comment and chuckled silently just started to battle.

"Ok, Cyndaquil Flame-charge 5 times in a row go!" He thought if he could get her speed equal to that smug grass snake he would have a chance because Serperior are known for their speed in battle. Cyndaquil then ran at the snake surrounded in bright red flames. When she got close the snake just changed the position of its lower body not even moving from its spot but she still got the speed boost because she was outlined in a slight red glow each time she finished a flame charge. As she finished her final flame charge Ash shouted "Swap into flame-wheel and try to hit where his body starts to hit the ground" The fire type nodded and jumped and surrounded herself in flames except this time she flipped while doing it creating a vertical spinning ring of fire barreling at the grass type. Serperior just gathered energy into his tail which took a metallic sheen to it and brought it around to slam into the flame wheel. AS it hit the flaming wheel it sent the small fire type flying into the air where Ash ordered a full power flamethrower. At such close range the grass snake couldn't dodge in time and received massive damage and a burn status condition from it, cutting the power of his attacks by 25 %. As Cyndaquil landed Ash noticed she was panting slightly and thought "She can't keep this up for much longer. I got to finish him quickly." He then ordered a flame charge at the location he tried to hit last time and right as she was about to hit it she yelled her name and suddenly flaming stars came out of the flame charge hitting the ground right in front of the Regal Pokémon creating an explosion and blinding it while Cyndaquil hit him. Then the burn status hit him. Ash shouted "Alright girl you learned swift. Now let's finish this, Flame wheel into crush claw go! " swiping his hand through the air.

 **Serperior POV**

As Cyndaquil formed the flame wheel Serperior thought to himself "This kid battles well for his age I think he combat most adults in skill he has a lot of potential. Win or lose this battle he is worthy to wield me in battle. Now time to go big or go home." With a loud hiss he activated his Overgrow ability because he was low on health and with it boosted his grass moves power by two times their original strength and glowed as he used the most powerful grass type move in existence and was only available for the final evolution of the starter Pokémon to learn, Frenzy Plant. Suddenly a whole bunch of thorny vines rose form the ground heading for the Pokémon inside fiery wheel of destruction heading towards him who got sent flying by a piece of the field breaking underneath it with a thorny vine dealing massive damage.

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

Ash saw his starter get sent flying by the Frenzy Plant and was thinking of what should he do when he heard Cyndaquils loud cry and saw that she was glowing a bright red which was her blaze ability activating which boosts the power of fire type moves by 2 times their original power. Suddenly ash had an idea and yelled" use flame-charge and spin while using crush claw" Cyndaquil nodded and gathered fire around herself and spun while her tiny claws glowed bright white and extended greatly. As she hit the snake who just stood there still trying to shake of the effects of the Frenzy Plant a great dust cloud appeared which she ran out of back to her trainers side of the field panting heavily prepared for an attack which never came due to the grass snake being K.O'ed with swirly eyes, bruises and burns all over his body. Ash's eyes widened and asked the professor if he could give him medical attention while he went home to collect his stuff and say goodbye to his mother. The professor nodded and returned the regal pokemon to take to the healing machine he had in the lab.

As Ash walked in the door he saw his mom on the couch with a large parcel on the coffee table next to a note. As he approached his mother to ask her what was she suddenly grabbed him and proceeded to try to squeeze him to death.

"Mom...can't…. breathe" he managed to choke out. She then released him and then proceeded to tell him the most shocking news he had ever heard which was that his father was alive. He then thought "What The fuck?! After 10 fucking years of no contact he sends this parcel with a letter. Wow what an asshole." Breaking out his reverie he asked his mother if he opened it to which she shook her head no saying it was for him. Ash nodded then grabbed it and took it upstairs to his room to open it

What is in this mysterious parcel? Why has his father contacted him now of all times? Find out next time as the journey continues.

 **A/N Hey guys Phantomsoul2015 here. I'm sorry for the wait computer had a virus anyway thanks for sticking with this I can't believe my first work already has 216 views thanks for viewing next chapter will be ash actually starting his journey.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's always hard when a journey begins Chp.3

A surprise beginning Pt.3

As Ash sat down on his bed with the strange package from his once thought dead father he thought "Why did he only contact us now, why not sooner and what's in this package?" He then continued to stare at it for another 20 minutes he decided fuck it and tore off the wrapping what he found inside he didn't expect in a million years. Inside were 2 strange stones on the size of a pebble imbedded in a gauntlet and the other was about the size of his fist. Both of the stones had a black DNA helix inside of them. Ash set those aside to look at them apart from the rest later. Also in the package were 2 of each evolution item, trade and stone, 2 luxury balls, 10 ultra-balls, a check for 100,000 poke dollars and a note.

Ah couldn't believe what he saw in the package and thought "Holy shit. What's with all this?" After that thought he decided to check out the note and what he found on it explained it all. Why his father went missing and all the other stuff in the box. The note read

" **Ash,**

 **I believe it's about time for you to start your Pokémon journey. To help you out I'm giving you two Pokémon. Inside the two luxury balls are 2 of my own Pokémon's son and daughter. They are a Shiny rioulo (male) and a shiny zorua (female). Please treat them like family because they are family to me. Also you're beginning to go through puberty so I want you to be prepared for some strange things to happen to you. Anyway I'm pretty sure you want to know why I left right. Well it's because of what I am. I am an aura guardian. This basically means I'm a one man army and that I have a slew of different powers ranging from telekinesis to being to heal Pokémon. But Ash you are even more powerful than me. You are the chosen one, a human chosen by Arceus herself (Yes Arceus is a girl in this story). As you were born a prophecy was given to me. It goes like this. 'One human with shining eyes of blue will stand over all as true champion and fight back against the darkness by fire, thunder, and ice he will rise victorious.' That prophecy is why I left. I had to protect you because at the time I was being chased by Team Rocket and they were getting close to finding me. As soon as I left I wanted to come back but I knew I had to protect you. About a year ago Arceus contacted me and said to contact you through this on this day. Anyway back to business. The rioulo I gave you will help you as your aura powers grow. Also he is very special he can use Aura sphere at his age which is unheard of so take good care of him. The two strange stones that were in the box are highly sought after. The smaller one in the gauntlet is a Keystone. The larger one is a Lucarionite which when equipped to Lucario allows him to Mega-Evolve. Also there is a young woman on her way to Newbark town. That is your first wife. You'll have at least eight wives total sharing you. This is just part of being an aura guardian and the chosen. You have to have multiple wives to have the best chance of continuing the Aura guardian line. Anyway I love you and your mother.**

 **Your Father, Red.**

After reading the letter and clipping the luxury balls to his belt he saw something else in the box. It was a blood-red trench coat with places for his poke balls and his badges on the inside flaps, a cobalt blue fedora and a pair of black tauros skin combat boots. Also inside the trench coat was another poke ball with a note that said to give the Pokémon to his mother and that it would help her around the house. He then went downstairs to give the Pokémon to his mother. When his mother saw him she said that he looked so much like his father. Ash then gave his mother a sad smile and then opened up the poke ball in his hand and explained that the Pokémon in the poke ball he held was from his father her to help her out around the house and for company. Inside the poke ball was a Mr. Mime. Ash then heard the familiar ding and thought to the Psychic type "Take care of my or mother or else." The Barrier Pokémon bowed and said "I would give my life for Lady Delia. Consider her in good hands Master Ash."

Ash nodded in response and thought back "Farewell, Mr. Mime and if you ever feel like battling just tell my mom via telepathy and I'll send over one of my other Pokémon to keep an eye on her." With that thought he said goodbye to his mother and his home of 15 years and left to go to Professor Elm's lab to pick up Serperior. When he got there he saw his new friend fully rested and recharged. He asked then asked Serperior if he wanted to go in his poke ball or stay out curled around my body and shoulders. The grass type just slithered up and around his new trainer in response. He then walked out of the lab and headed down route 29 towards Cherrygrove City. After about an hour of walking he stopped in a clearing and said "This is a good place as any to meet the gang formally." With that sentence he tossed up all his poke balls and out came Cyndaquil, Rioulo, and Zorua. Serperior then slithered down to stand beside them. Ash then said "Hello everybody my name Ash. I'm your new trainer starting today. Now I know that two of you have already gone through this with me but bear with me please. Serperior stop trying to nod off. Anyway rioulo and zorua please come forward. Now you know my father right is there any chance you can tell me where he is. Suddenly he heard a deep voice say **"I'm sorry master but master Red told us not to tell you until you were 21 and had won at least 2 Pokémon League tournaments."** Ash looked around for the source and then his eyes landed on his rioulo and saw he was surrounded in an azure blue glow that was unnoticed by his other Pokémon and then Ash thought back "Ahh that's it. Your communicating with me through my aura is that right rioulo." The Emanation Pokémon just nodded in response. "Ok now that's out of the way zorua can you come here please" Ash requested. The tricky fox Pokémon bounded over and stopped in front of Ash with her tail wagging with joy. Ash then heard the ding and thought "Hello girl." He then heard a voice that sounded like water flowing over rocks on a summer day reply "Hey what's up Ash. Your father told us so much about you. I can't wait to help you reach the top"

Ah just sweat-dropped and laughed heartily at his dark types antics for a good 5 minutes. After he finished laughing he said out loud "Ok Serperior, Rioulo and Zorua come here. I need to scan you with the Pokedex to know your move set and Serperior you going to be last because I already saw some of your moves in the battle with Cyndaquil. Rioulo step forward. The small fighting type stepped out a little from the rest and Ash kneeled down to examine him. Where there was supposed to blue fur there was a light red and where it was supposed to black it was silver. Ash then satisfied with what he found then took out his Pokedex and scanned him **"Rioulo, the Emanation Pokémon. Its body is lithe yet powerful. It can crest three mountains and cross two canyons in one night. This Pokémon is male. Known moves are Aura sphere, force-palm, blaze kick (egg move locked), Leer, Agility, Bite, Thunder punch (egg move locked), Ice punch (egg move locked), Fire punch (egg move locked) and Cross Chop.** Ash's jaw just dropped at the move set while rioulo just stood there with a proud smile on his face. Looking around his other Pokémon look the same except Cyndaquil who just grinned madly at the thought ofsparring matches they would have. When Ash finally managed to say something he said "Holy mother fucking son of mew rioulo! Just who were your parents!? I could take in the first two gyms alone with you and your move set." After that little outburst he calmed down and asked his zorua to step forward and he then scanned his zorua with his eyes first. Everything was the same also a regular zorua except the fur coloring and its eyes. It was instead a teal blue where red tufts of fur should've been and a darker shade of gray on the main body and its eyes changed from blue to blood red. He then picked up his Pokedex and scanned the dark type " **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon.** **It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child. This Pokémon is female. Known moves are Dark pulse, Extrasensory (egg move locked), Pursuit, Foul play, Night daze, Shadow ball, Aerial Ace, and Dig.** Ash smiled at his friend and said "Impressive move-set girl but still just who were your parents!? Anyway can you turn into a person yet? Ash asked curious to see. Zorua just gave him a look that said duh and transformed herself into a 5 feet 2 inches tall Hispanic girl with teal hair and B-cup bust and said sarcastically in his mind "This prove it." Ash just nodded dumbfounded at the sight. Zorua then smirked and transformed back into her original form. While she was doing that Ash thought to himself "Well that will come in handy if she ever wants to stay out of her poke ball." Ash then stepped up to his fully evolved grass type and gave him a quick look over to make sure he was fully healed and satisfied he then scanned Serperior " **Serperior the Regal Pokémon and the final evolved form of Snivy. They raise their heads to intimidate opponents but only give it their all when fighting a powerful opponent." This Pokémon is male**. **Known moves are Iron tail, Dragon Tail, Frenzy Plant, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Leaf storm, Leaf blade, Glare, Dragon Pulse (egg move locked), Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Giga Impact, Grass Pledge and Energy Ball.** Ash was just stunned at the powerful move-set. He then kneeled down and took Serperior poke ball from his coat and placed it on the ground and said "I am not worthy of your help. The only reason I won was because you underestimated me and that cost you but if you were going full power I would've lost bad and Cyndaquil might be dead. Therefore I give you a choice I can release you right here right now and you never have to see a trainer again or you can stick with me and help us better our family and help me with the finer points of battling. Whatever your decision my Pokémon and I will respect your choice."

 **Serperior POV**

"This human surprises me more and more every time he opens his mouth" he thought to himself. "He beat me fair and square but still gives me the choice to choose for myself. I will stick by him no matter what. This I pledge on my honor and on Lady Arceus herself." He then lowered himself down to ash's face and licked his face and nuzzled him.

 **Nobodies POV**

After that heartwarming scene he then stood up and said "Ok everyone I'll make lunch and we will train here for a couple hours fine tuning your move-set and increasing the speed in which you can do them with these weights that my mom bought for me to help train you guys up. Serperior will be your overseer while I go to collect some fire wood and berries for lunch. Ash then walked into the woods to search for food after a good 15 minutes of searching he found a berry grove. He then collected Oran, Pecha, Cheri, Rawst and Chesto berries up to make a berry stew for the Pokémon because he already had a few binto boxes prepared to last him until he got to Cherrygrove City. Before he could head back he heard a Pokémon cry in pain. Ash then grabbed his backpack filled with berries and ran toward the source. When he got there he was nearly sick.

A wild flock of Spearow was attacking a trio of Pokémon when suddenly Ash heard a loud Eveee that sounded young and it had an undertone of pain in it. Ash then only saw red and yelled "You dare break the ancient law of no hunting or hurting of newborns. You dare defy Lady Arceus' rules. You shall be judged. While he went on this little rant a blue and red mist clouded around him and with a yell a Spartan general would have been proud of he pushed the mist out frying the guilty Spearow in an instant while the others flew off in fright. Or rather they tried. With a sadistic smile on his he stuck out his hand and trapped the remaining Spearow in a psychic grip so great that an Alakazam would have trouble getting out and crushed almost every single one to a bloody pulp of bone, brain and guts. The only one he didn't crush was a small Spearow that looked like it just hatched about a year ago and was looking at him resigned to his fate. Instead of crushing him Ash brought him in front of him and said "I know you were just following the flock but you did not attack the trio or attempt to flee. Why?" The bird replied with I'm still relatively new to this world. This was my first hunt. When we came across them I was told to attack first and was about to when I saw the newborn and refused and they hit me into a tree. Even though I'm new to this world I know Lady Arceus laws. This is why I didn't attack or try to flee because I knew I would be spared by Lady Arceus.' Ash nodded at this and said how about this since there are no more Spearow here you can come with me and help spread the knowledge of Lady Arceus to the world. The Spearow smiled and said it would be my pleasure Sir..?" "Ash" ash filled in. He then took out a spare poke ball and said "I'm going to need to put you in this for a little bit ok?" the bird just nodded and allowed himself to be sucked in the poke ball where it dinged without a wiggle signifying an instant capture. He then thought time to get back to the Pokémon. I'm sure they're worried about me. Ash then took 2 steps and promptly collapsed as he closed his eyes he saw a pairs of shoes running towards him, kneeling down and saying "Ash my name is Cynthia Shirona and I am your betrothed."

Meanwhile at camp 30 minutes earlier

As Ash was going on his rant about the Spearow being judged the Pokémon were getting to know each other better while ash was out collecting berries when rioulo suddenly felt a disturbance in the surrounding aura and thought "Oh shit his powers are beginning to show. I've got to get there now as who knows what will happen if he gets out of control. He quickly told the other Pokémon what was happening and they insisted on being there for their trainer.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's always hard when a journey begins**

 **Chpt.4: A surprise beginning pt.4**

 **A/N: To all who are reading this thank you for your continued support and reviews you guys are great. If you ever have new ideas of Pokémon Ash should have please let me know in a Pm**

 _ **Hall of Origins**_ (Bet you weren't expecting this)

A Pokémon who watched over everything that happens, everywhere, in a place long forgotten by man was currently watching what happened along Route 29 in the Johto Region. This Pokémon was the creation Pokémon and was essentially God. Its name was Arceus. As Arceus looked at what the events transpiring and was shocked at the amount of raw power that her chosen one let off. IT was so strong that it was actually just cause for her to call an emergency legendary council meeting. As each legendary trio and the other legendaries came into the hall with the exception of Ho-Oh, who was driving the sun across the regions, (yeah I know it doesn't do that, sue me it's my story) but he was listing in on the council. Once everyone was assembled and settled down Arceus came into the room and when she did Rayquaza the lord of the sky said "Mother, what is the meaning of this. I was in the middle of a nice nap." To which Arceus replied with "I called you all here because my chosen ones powers have awakened and his psychic powers are much stronger than I anticipated. His aura powers are also strong but in check. I am about to show you what his aura and psychic powers did to a flock of spearow who broke an ancient law." A screen appeared in front of each legendary, including Ho-Oh and the gruesome scene played on them. When it was done Arceus continued saying that they needed a psychic type legendary to help him gain control of his psychic powers otherwise he would go insane from them.

The room was silent as there were only to two legendaries that could handle this task. They were two of the oldest legendaries in existence and their names were Mew and Celebi. Suddenly a timid and melodious voice said "I'll do it father. He shows much potential and I'll get the chance to explore the world safely." Arceus just smiled softly and said "Very well daughter come with me and we will go to the chosen one." She then floated up and said good bye to each brothers and sisters one by one. She then went up to here father and they flashed out of the council room. Each legendary then flashed out one by one to go continue their duties in the human realm. Only 10 legendaries remained at this point, each looking at the others and silently agreeing to be captured by the chosen one to when they come across him. They are a pair of dragons, the embodiment of nightmares and the moon, the Volcano Pokémon, the being of willpower, the Mischief Pokémon, the Pokémon that followed the hero of ideals, the Melody Pokémon, and the beast of the seas. **(Cookie if you can get each legendary right).** They then said goodbye to each other and flashed out to continue their duties.

 **Ho-Oh POV**

AS soon council meeting ended Ho-oh thought "Hmmm… so he is that powerful huh? He seems to have a kind heart. Since I'm here in Johto I might as well see for myself. The rainbow Pokémon then **sped up in the direction she was heading to go see the chosen one.**

 **Saffron City Gym**

A girl by the name of Sabrina Gray (Soul Silver outfit) was mediating in her training room with her best friend and starter Alakazam when she felt a huge disturbance in psychic energy in Johto. Suddenly remembering a vision she had a couple years ago that she had she quickly packed up her stuff and taking her personal Pokémon from the gym she asked her father to take over the gym for her. Her father surprised at the request said yes but asked where she was going seeing her backpack beside her to which see replied with " I felt a huge disturbance of psychic energy in the Johto region and I'm going to check it out. Please try to keep up the gyms reputation of being one of the hardest ones to conquer." With that statement she left for the train station to book a train that would take her to Johto thinking "Finally that vision I had is coming true. I'm going to meet my soulmate."

 **Back at route 29**

Cynthia Shirona (Sinnoh outfit) was kneeling over Ash, who collapsed in front of her, trying to wake him up with her aura healing when she heard a rustle in the bushes. When the rustling stopped she saw a Riolu, a Zorua, a Serperior, and a Cyndaquil coming out of the bush running towards her and when they reached her and Ash they pushed her away from him thinking she was trying to hurt him. She quickly sent out a pulse of calming aura to try and make them less frantic and it worked. Then the 2 eveelutions and their pup came over to help guard their savior when Serperior and Cyndaquil suddenly blocked their path growling their names at them asking what they think they were doing. The two adults barked back a series of their names explaining how he rescued them and their pup from a spearow flock and how he spared one which was in the poke ball in his hands. The Riolu went over to Cynthia and asked through aura "So you are trained in the ways of aura. You must be his first wife correct?" Cynthia nodded and then replied "Yes I am his first betrothed and I saw him rescue the 3 shiny Pokémon that the others are growling at right now." Riolu not sensing any deceit nodded and walked away towards the others and explained the situation in a series of yips and barks of his name. He then waved over Cynthia towards them and when she went over she explained how she was his betrothed and how she was trying to heal him when they came and asked if she could continue trying to heal him. The Pokémon all nodded and as she kneeled down there was a bright flash of light that forced her to avert her eyes.

When the bright flash died down what Cynthia saw was something she did not expect to see in her lifetime. Arceus and a tiny pink legendary with wings were standing and floating respectively in front of her. She and the Pokémon all immediately got down on one knee or bowed and asked "My lady Arceus, what brings you here today?" Arceus smiled and replied with "I am here to heal my chosen one and give him one of my children to help him develop his psychic powers. The one floating behind me is Celebi. Celebi say hi." The little fairy looking Pokémon wiggled her hand in a hi motion. Then Arceus then saw the three Pokémon behind her and asked them what they were doing here and a black dog like Pokémon with blue rings and yellow eyes answered "My lady we were out taking our month old son on a walk when suddenly a flock of spearow attacked us and the human male showed up and saved us by killing the spearow flock." Then the other eveelution who had a dark tan body and dark green leaves sprouting on its legs and head interrupted and said "Then the female showed up and was trying to heal him when all of these Pokémon showed up. We were sticking around to see if he could take us on his journey with him when you showed up."

Arceus just nodded her head and walked up to her chosen one and touched his forehead with the tip of her nose. Ash then glowed briefly and his hair turned silver. He then groggily sat up holding his head and asked "Anybody got any food and Tylenol?"

In Ash's' mindscape

While Cynthia tried to heal him Ash was experiencing something weird. He dreamed he was in a test tube and was surrounded by a bunch of scientists running test on him when a man stroking a Persian came into the lad and asked a scientist in a rough voice "How is experiment 195 coming along?" to which he said that it was fine and that it showed signs of extreme intelligence and a whole lot of other stuff that he didn't understand and he just tuned it out. When he tuned back into the conversation he saw the man in front of the tube saying "…. The league will be mine along the world and it will be all thanks to you, Mewtwo." As soon as he finished that sentence everything just faded to white as he woke up from Arceus' healing.

What is the sinister man planning to do with league? How he is planning this and will Ash accept the new look and changes of his life. Find out next time as the journey continues.

 **A/N: Wow that was a lot to write in a half hour any way I hope you all continue to support me. I can't believe I've already got the following that I do on fanfiction. I'm thinking of doing a Danny phantom fic and Percy Jackson fic which do you guys think I should do first. Tell me in your reviews. Will decide by amount of votes in 1 months time**


	5. Chapter 5

It's always hard when a journey begins

Chapter 5: Cherrygrove City on the Horizon

 **A/N: Warning there is a Lemon in this chapter. I will always put this warning when there is going to be one.**

As Ash woke up and tried to recover from the strange dream he had he thought to himself "Ok that was weird. Where was I and who was that man? Ah well no sense in worrying myself about it now". As he came out of his thoughts he looked around the clearing and saw his Pokémon surrounding him keeping watch along with a gorgeous blond girl with a C-cup rack who was kneeling in front of Arceus and a little pink fairy looking Pokémon who he knew from his studies as a child to be the legendary Pokémon Celebi telling them a story. As he looked on at the scene he found that he wasn't surprised at Arceus' presence here. Ash then tried to get up to go greet lady Arceus and when he got to his feet a sudden bolt of pain ripped through his brain that made him let out an involuntary gasp that alerted all in the clearing that he was awake and as soon as the gasp finished all his currently owned Pokémon and the trio of Pokémon he saved came bounding over and dogpiled him.

After all the Pokémon licked or nuzzled him he turned to three Pokémon he saved and looked at them. One was as black as midnight with blue rings all over its body. This Ash knew was a shiny Umbreon and behind it was a small white furred puppy looking Pokémon. This, Ash guessed, was a shiny Eevee as he knew regular Eevee were brown, having had one when he was younger. The last one he was not familiar with as he had not seen one before. So he kneeled down to eye- level so as to appear less threatening to it and looked into its eyes. After a few seconds he heard the ding and thought "Hello my name is Ash Ketchum. If I may be so bold to ask what are as I have never seen one of you before." The unknown Pokémon jumped a bit form the sudden voice going through its head but pulled itself together and thought back in a silky voice "Hello Ash. My name is Leafeon and I'm a Pokémon from the Sinnoh Region which is probably why you have never seen one of me before. I also have my shiny gene activated like my other family members. Anyway to my left is my mate Umbreon and behind him is our first born pup, Eevee. Thank you for saving us from the Spearow flock. We were just taking a walk with Eevee and we must have accidentally wandered into their territory. To repay your kindness we would honored if you could catch us and accept us into your family. We have already questioned your current roster about how you are as a trainer and were shocked to learn that you had only been a trainer for a few hours and you already earned the respect and loyalty of all your Pokémon." Ash just looked shocked and asked out loud "Is this really what you want. Because don't think you have to out of thinking that you owe me." All three Pokémon just smiled and gave a yip of their names in response which Ash took to be a yes. So Ash felt around in his pockets for some poke balls but discovered he didn't have any more as he had used the one spare he had on him on the Spearow he caught. So Ash just told them that as soon as soon as they got back to his campsite that he would capture them. The three Pokémon nodded in understanding and all of them lay down to wait until it was time to return to camp.

 **A/N (All talking between legendary Pokémon and human is via telepathy so please excuse me for not saying it)**

Ash then went over to Lady Arceus and Celebi and kneeled and said out loud "Lady Arceus, I'm sorry for keeping you and Celebi waiting but I wanted to make sure that the families of Pokémon were not injured. Please do not take your anger out on them. Take it out on me if you must." Arceus just let out a hearty laugh and when she was done she said "It's alright Ash. I hoped you would do as if you didn't I would have been disappointed in you my chosen one and in any case I was talking to your first betrothed here." Ash then turned to get a better look at his first wife. She looked like a goddess, standing there full of confidence and pride at her full height of 5 foot 7 with a black blouse and a black overcoat that reached down to her knees and circled them . She also had hair the color of buttercups with a part of it covering her left eye which were a stormy gray that showed a twinkle of light that seemed to say " There's more to me than meets the eye" As he took in her beauty he tried and failed not to stare at her succulent C-cup breasts. Cynthia noticed this and said "Why don't you take a picture hon? It'll last longer" Ash went cherry red from the embarrassment from being caught staring so blatantly like that. When the red faded from his cheeks he said to her "Cynthia right?" Cynthia nodded in confirmation to the question. Ash now knowing her name for sure continued saying "Well I'm Ash Ketchum as you are probably aware of and I'm Lady Arceus' chosen one. I didn't know anything that I'm about to tell you until a few hours ago. Apparently Lady Arceus informed my father who informed me that I am apparently have 8 betrothed across the six regions with possibly more falling for me along the way. I hope you are okay with this and if you're not comfortable feel free to … Humph?!" Ash was suddenly cut off as Cynthia grabbed him and pulled him into a searing kiss in which she seemed like she wanted to devour him. She also had her free hand cup the front of his jeans trying to cop a feel of his manhood. After about two minutes of this she pulled away with a string of salvia still connecting their lips, also still having one of her hands on the front of his jeans while the other was bundled up in his shirt which was what she used to pull him into the kiss, and said "Ash I'm perfectly aware of this as one of your betrothed is actually one of my childhood friends and I love you. As long as you don't forget to give me attention and I can join in when your pounding them every once in a while, I'm okay with this. Besides to tell you the truth I'm actually a little turned on by sharing you." She then leaned in and whispered in his ear" Tonight I'm going to be your first for everything." and as she pulled back she nipped his earlobe which instantly gave him some wood, and when she was far enough away for Ash to see her eyes he saw a naughty twinkle in them. Ash gulped very loudly and turned back to Arceus who was trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably. Eventually she couldn't hold it back any more as she suddenly let out a huge laugh that lasted a good 5 minutes.

As Arceus finished laughing she turned serious and said "Ash you already know about your Aura powers but you also have psychic powers as well from you mothers side and they are strong. Normally this is not possible as usually Aura Guardians and Psychics hate each other with a passion. So the only way I think that you got them is that your mother was untrained with them and could only do basic telekinesis (if you don't know what it is then look it up online).You need a psychic type Pokémon to help you train and control them and seeing how there are no powerful psychic types until the safari zone I will be giving you my second oldest child to help you and you already know who it is. This is just for formalities. Ash let me introduce to you my second oldest daughter Celebi and she actually volunteered for this duty actually. My only request concerning battles with her is that you only use her to teach a lesson to somebody or against really strong opponents. If that doesn't happen please only use her once you get to the quarter finals of the Pokémon League. As for what you're going to catch her in I have a special ball in mind." As soon as she finished that sentence she closed her eyes and used the moves calm mind and focus energy to help her with the creation of the ball. After a couple minutes a completely red poke ball shimmered into existence like a mirage in a desert. Along with the unfamiliar ball Ash noticed three luxury balls come into existence also that he figured were for the three Pokémon in front of him. Arceus then spoke bringing him out of his thoughts saying that the red ball was called a Cherish ball and that it was a poke ball that was a mix between a Luxury ball and a Master Ball that had a DNA lock on it that only he could open. Anyone else that tries to open it would get 100 volts of electricity to their nervous system unless it was his mother or Professor Elm. Ash then extended his hands to grasp the newly dubbed Cherish Ball and the three Luxury balls. As he grasped the Cherish ball he felt a slight prick which he figured that was how the ball set the DNA lock to him and his mother. After he had the Cherish ball firmly in hand Ash thanked Arceus and he then turned to Celebi and introduced himself "Hello Celebi. My name is Ash Ketchum. Now before I catch you I have 3 questions I would like you to answer honestly and to the best of your ability. The first is that are you sure you want to be captured by me?" Celebi was nodding her head before he even finished the question. Ash then asked his second question which was "Now why do you want to come with me?" Celebi taken by surprise by the question thought for a minute and replied "Well I have always wanted to travel the world but have never gotten the chance due to my responsibilities in Ilex Forest, which my brother will take over, when I come with you and also due the fear of being captured against my will. Plus I figured that I could help both people and Pokémon on our travels and I also wanted to see Moms chosen one." Ash chuckled silently for minute at the response and thought to himself "Never in a million years did I expect a legendary joining my team at the beginning of my journey. Plus she isn't lying and that's a good thing in my book." Ash then snapped himself out of his thoughts and asked his final question which was "Do you promise to train hard with both my Pokémon and me on my psychic powers because I'm not going to give you special treatment and I expect that in turn when you are training me. Also do you promise to help me rid the world of the evil we come across whether it is permanently or temporarily?" Celebi then got the kind of expression that you want to weary of when a girl has it on and said "Ash, it would be my pleasure." Ash then laughed and said "Then welcome to the family Celebi. " Ash then causally threw the ball at Celebi who flew toward it and hi-fived it with her tiny hands. As soon as it touched her it sucked her in and dinged signifying an instant capture. Ash then walked over to the ball and clipped it into the inside flap of his jacket. He then turned to Arceus and thanked her letting him take her daughter on his journey. Arceus just waved it off and said that she had to return to the hall of origins. Before she left she said that she had one more thing for him and that it was the blessing of Ho-Oh which was said to bring that person a life of good luck and happiness. No sooner than she said that then a rainbow appeared with Ho-Oh behind it. As Ho-Oh flew over the boy he let a single feather float down which Ash caught. The feather was primarily red with all the other colors of the rainbow mixed in that created a sort of swirling hypnotic effect and as The Rainbow Pokémon flew away he thought towards Ash "I hope my blessing helps you Ash If you ever need me just hold up this feather to the sun and call my name three times. I will come immediately. After Ho-Oh flew off Arceus said that she had to return to the Hall of Origins and that he would find a couple of old friends at his camp and flashed out at that. AS she arrived back into the hall of Origins she thought to herself "Good luck my chosen one you will need it for the trails ahead."

Ash then turned to three new Pokémon he was about to acquire and said "Okay which of you three want to battle and which of you just want to chill?" AS he finished his question the Umbreon and Eevee came forward and shot off a Shadow ball and a Swift to the sky respectively while the Leafeon just gave a tired smile and sat down." Ash then walked to Umbreon and Eevee and connected to them with what he now knew to be telepathy. As he heard the ding he asked Umbreon why it wanted battle and Umbreon replied in a rough yet smooth voice that he had been a pet for a posh rich family that just valued him as prize and didn't respect his wishes. So he went out at night to fight wild nocturnal Pokémon to get stronger and to fulfill his lust for battle and one night he evolved while playing with his family and they then suddenly stopped playing with him and the parents released him saying that he was no longer the Pokémon that they knew and to get out and that was about 5 years ago. He then went on to say that he was about halfway to his peak and that once he passed his peak or once his son evolved he would like to go to wherever he would keep his extra Pokémon with his mate. Ash just nodded at his explanation and placed a luxury ball on the ground saying that it was still his choice to come with him. Umbreon just sniffed the ball and then looked back at his family and nodded as if saying that they were safe. He then pressed his right front paw to the ball which then sucked him in where it gave two wiggles and then pinged signifying a capture. He then looked around for Eevee to talk to him about his reasons why it wanted to battle he suddenly felt a weight on his head which snored and when he looked up he saw a white paw resting on his forehead at which Ash silently laughed and just pressed the ball to the paw where it sucked the small pup in and just dinged signifying an instant capture. Ash then looked to Leafeon and posed to her the same question he asked her mate. She replied via telepathy that her story was almost exactly the same to her mates except that she had battled and that she was past her peak and that she wanted to just enjoy her remaining years and that she would only battle in emergency situations. She then asked him for a battle just to see what his strength level was. Ash agreed and called over his starter Pokémon and said that they were battling Leafeon. Cyndaquil nodded in understanding and squeaked out her name which ash understood and it translated to good luck.

Ash and Cyndaquil then moved about 15 yards away from Leafeon and Ash's other Pokémon and Cynthia seeing what was going on stood to one side and yipped hissed or squawked in the case of Spearow, who was released from his ball by Serperior, and their name wishing them good luck. Cynthia just cheered her heart out as she whipped out some pompoms from who knows where. Leafeon stated off the battle by charging a yellow orb and shooting it at the sky turning the weather into a harsh sunlight. Ash just wondered what it could be it up to firing off a Sunny Day and decided to just test it for now and said " Cyndaquil use flamethrower and keep up a constant stream." Cyndaquil then gathered up its breath launched a huge torrent of flames due to the effects of Sunny Day at the grass type eeveelution who just disappeared in a blur and reappeared a second later next to Cyndaquil ramming into her leaving a white streak behind her. Ash then figured out why it fired the sunny day off. He figured it must she must have the chlorophyll ability which raised the Pokémon's speed drastically in sunny weather. Ash just smirked at this and told Cyndaquil to use Flame Charge to max out its speed and to then use a Smokescreen- Swift combo. Cyndaquil just smiled and complied with the orders. After Cyndaquil finished with she thought to Ash "This is fun. My fire type moves power is just insane." To which Ash replied "Yeah well try not to catch the whole route on fire will ya? I don't need that on my conscience." Ash just heard a sharp laugh from Cyndaquil which was cut off as Ash saw a gleam of metal come off the sun and told Cyndaquil to bring up Crush Claw to catch the iron tail which Cyndaquil did with only seconds to spare. Ash then yelled with a wave of his hand "OK point blank flamethrower 75% power!" As Cyndaquil began to charge up the Flamethrower Ash noticed Leafeon charged a green orb in her mouth and yelled for Cyndaquil to get out of there which Cyndaquil ignored as she thought back at Ash with resolve in her voice " **NO I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE! NOT AGAIN I ALREADY LOST ONCE TODAY**!" As soon as she thought that the Flamethrower was ready to fire as was the Solarbeam Leafeon had charging. They both fired at point blank range the attacks missing each other by a few inches but still hit their opponents. A huge smoke cloud appeared obscuring the view of both Ash and his Pokémon for a few minutes. As the smoke cleared and what they saw surprised them all. The scene which was a huge crater in which Cyndaquil was standing over the prone body of Leafeon breathing very heavily but still standing with smoke coming out of her mouth as if daring Leafeon to get up. Ash then made his way down to treat both Pokémon and as he did so he made sure both were ok as they both took a big hit. Ash finished doing what he could for now as it was getting dark and they needed to get back to the campsite so he told Leafeon he would look at her in the morning to which she nodded exhausted at having expended that much energy and just tapped her head on the last remaining luxury ball which just wiggled once and dinged. HE then returned Cyndaquil after congratulating her on a job well done and petting her on her head. Ash then climbed out of the crater and once he did he told his Pokémon that they were gonna train hard tomorrow to make up for lost time as it was already 8 pm. They all nodded and allowed themselves to be returned to their poke balls. Ash then walked over to Cynthia and said "Well let's go back to my camp honey." Cynthia giggled in response and said "Lead the way." As they made their way back to Ash's campsite they took turns asking questions about each other and found out they have most of the same hobbies, likes and dislikes. Anyone looking in n this would think they knew each all their life but for one major complication. That being that she was born in Sandgem town in Sinnoh while he was born in NewBark town in Johto.

They soon arrived at camp and discovered that there was a huge tent in the center of clearing where Ash stopped for training. Ash and Cynthia then went inside and marveled at its size. It had a table with chairs, two beds on of which held an odd site. There were two Pokémon on one of the beds. One was a bright yellow with black tipped ears, two red dots on its cheeks, black eyes, one of which had a scar running over it and it also two brown stripes on its back and a zigzag tail. It was a male Pikachu. The other was a deep green-blue with a round flat body that also served as its head with 3 metal claws on each of its 2 arms. It was a Metang which was part of the pseudo legendary line of Hoenn.

 **Ash POV**

As he saw them he couldn't believe they were there in front of him. He ran up to them with tears in his eyes and gave them a big hug. He just couldn't believe that the first two Pokémon he ever encountered were in front of him. Cynthia at the scene confused at asked who they were and why he was acting like he was. He then started to explain that he had went to Hoenn on vacation when he was 8 and that he went off exploring in the woods and found these two playing tag. HE then went up to them and asked if he could join them in playing to which they had nodded and so they played until sunset to which he said goodbye and said he would be back here tomorrow if they wanted to play again. So every day until the vacation ended he would go and find them and play with them. When he left he never thought he would see them again.

 **Regular POV**

As Ash explained the story to Cynthia the two Pokémon just looked at each and smirked knowing that the boy they knew was about to be made a man by Cynthia based on the look in her eye. Not wanting to interrupt Ash's conversation Metang just used psychic to get a couple poke balls from Ash's backpack and enlarged them. Metang then brought them toward himself and Pikachu. Pikachu immediately went in without a wiggle and stayed to rest throughout the night. **(Pikachu doesn't hate poke balls in my story)** As Metang put himself in the poke ball he said to Ash via telepathy "Hope you have good stamina Ash you're gonna need it." Ash jumped at the sudden intrusion of his mind and thought back to the Steel/Psychic duel type "Umm… thanks I think." Metang just gave his about to be trainer a smirk and pressed himself to the poke ball he had in his psychic grip. He then just got sucked into the ball which wiggled once and dinged.

As soon as Cynthia saw Metang get sucked into the ball she pushed Ash onto the bed and whipped off her shirt and jeans leaving her in a lacy black bra with a matching pair of panties and said in a seductive tone "Now let us get started". Cynthia then placed her hands on Ashs zipper and pulled it down slowly. Shew then massaged his tool through his boxers which had hardened to resemble a steel pole with the tip poking out of his leg hole. Cynthia licked her lips in anticipation of tasting it. As she reached to pull his boxers down she was suddenly flipped over and found herself on the bed with Ash near her soaked through panties instead and Ash then said " Nope understand this I'm in charge in the bedroom" and with that statement proceeded to rip off her panties, literally, and procced to eat her out. Cynthia just moaned at the pure amount of pleasure she was receiving form her fiancés tongue and fingers. After about 15 minutes of this Cynthia shouted that she was close and suddenly Ash stopped his ministrations and Cynthia groaned in disappointment at not cumming and asked in an annoyed tone "I was so close Ash. Why did you stop what you were doing?" Ash replied in a nonchalant tone with "Oh I just thought you would like to cum around the real thing. Guess I was wrong." He then made to go back down when Cynthia grabbed his arm with a lust filled fire in her eyes and said "Put that 10 incher in me now" To which Ash said "Your wish is my command." and proceeded to slowly slide himself into the velvet like tunnel. After he got a couple inches in Cynthia he came up against the barrier that helped her retain her virginity. Ash then looked at her with a soft expression and said "Are you sure you want this?" Cynthia just gave a tentative smile and said in a near whisper "Yes my love." Ash just nodded and gathered his resolve and pushed forward quickly knowing that it would hurt her. Sure enough Cynthia let out a small gasp and had a pained expression on her face that was soon replaced with a loud moan and a blissful look on her face. Cynthia then ordered Ash to fuck her until she could barely walk and Ash following orders did. After about 10 minutes Cynthia and Ash both experienced their first of many mutual orgasms of the night. This continued well into the night and after their final one in which Ash pulled out and shot it all over her, he rolled of Cynthia and then cuddled up to her and said "Good night my Goddess" to which she replied "And to you my Champion." And they both drifted off to sleep knowing that tomorrow was a new day.

 **A/N could ended it here but felt I needed to get to Cherry Grove this Chapter**

After a long dreamless sleep Ash woke up to the sound of battling going on outside. Worried Ash threw on his clothes as fast as he could, grabbed his coat, and rushed outside only to find Cynthia training her Pokémon. Relieved at what he found her walked up to his fiancé and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her good morning which she reciprocated. Ash remembered his promise to his Pokémon and told Cynthia that he was going bring out his Pokémon so they could meet her Pokémon. Cynthia nodded in understanding and called out for her Pokémon to take a break and to come meet someone. The 8 Pokémon stopped their brawls with their battle Pokémon partner and came over. As they came over Ash got a good look at Cynthia's' team. There was a huge purple bipedal Pokémon with blade like fins who Ash knew was the pseudo legendary of Sinnoh, Garchomp, a circular ghost that originated from a weird looking stone, this was Spiritomb, a huge majestic looking snake like Pokémon with a tan body, a Milotic, a white Pokémon that has wings and red and blue spots on its body, this was the final evolution of Togepi which was called Togekiss. There was also blue cat like Pokémon that Ash didn't know what it was, a Pokémon that looked like it was holding a bouget of rose's in each had with a green cape, this was a Roselias' evolved form. It is called Roserade. There is also a bipedal blue and black K-9 looking Pokémon which Ash knew from his pokedex to be the evolved form of Riolu, Lucario. Ash also noticed it was wearing the same stone his Father had given him in the package which he was to give to Riolu once he evolved. There was also a pink slug like Pokémon with three white circular eyes in a triangle on top of its head. This was the female version of Gastrodon. Ash confused at the blue cat like Pokémon asked Cynthia what it was which she answered that it was the counterpart to the Leafeon that he caught last not and that it was an eeveelution called Glaceon that thrived in cold conditions.

Ash then went up to the group of Pokémon and introduce himself as Cynthia's husband to be to which they all chirped out their names happily letting Ash know that they were cool with it. He then said that they are going to meet his Pokémon to which Garchomp, Lucario, and Spiritomb roared in excitement knowing that they were going to have new sparring partners. Ash just chuckled and tossed up his 10 poke balls releasing his team into the open. As all the flashes of light and the 7 circles of blue sparkles disappeared his team came into view. His Zorua and Riolu pounced on him to give him hugs while all the others looked around at their surroundings. When they saw all the Pokémon, all of Ashs Pokémon except Celebi went into attack position ready to defend their trainer but when they noticed Cynthia they figured that all the Pokémon belonged to her and relaxed. After that almost disatourous incident they went to mingle with them.

After Ash disentangled himself from Zorua and Riolu he told his Pokémon to come to him. He then told them that they were to just work on mastering there move set currently with weights attached to their legs and tail to help improve the speed of their attacks and their endurance. Ash then went into the tent to get the weights for his Pokémon. After he came out and attached them to Serperior, Cyndaquil, Zorua and Riolu he asked Cynthia if her Pokémon would be willing to spar with his Pokémon to which he got roars in response to his question. After the roar the 4 Pokémon went over to who they wanted to spar with and the pairs were Garchomp and Serperior, Glaceon and Cyndaquil, Riolu and Lucario and Zorua and Spiritomb. As they went at it Ash turned to Spearow, the three Eeveelution, Pikachu and Metang and said out loud " Okay guys what we are going to do for today's training session is me scanning you with my pokedex taking out the square device(think the Unova Pokedex form the Anime)and learning your moveset. All the Pokémon nodded in understanding. Ash then decided to start with Pikachu as he hadn't connected with him telepathically yet. After Ash got the connection established he thought to Pikachu "Hello?" and he heard an excited male childlike voice say "Hello Ash good to see you again after all these years." All of this was said in less than 30 seconds at which Ash sweat dropped and thought back "Yeah same to you." Ash then brought up the Pokedex and scanned him and it said " **Pikachu the mouse Pokémon. It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. This Pokémon is Male. Known Moves are Rain Dance, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Electro Ball, Wild charge , Iron tail, Grass Knot, Thunderpunch(egg move),Mega Punch, Mega Kick, Slam and Volt Tackle(egg move)."** Had his jaw not been attached to his face Ashs jaw would have been meeting the forest floor right now. Ash looked at his friend in shock and thought to him "What the Fuck man. Dude, you have one awesome moveset." Pikachu just blushed at the compliment and smiled. Ash then decided to move onto his other old friend. He then brought up the Pokedex and it said **"Metang the Iron Claw Pokémon. When two Beldum fuse together, Metang is formed. The brains of the Beldum are joined by a magnetic nervous system. By linking its brains magnetically, this Pokémon generates strong psychokinetic power. This Pokémon is Male. Known Moves are Metal Claw, Bullet Punch, Zen Head-butt, Psychic, Meteor Mash, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Power up Punch, and Aerial Ace."** After the Pokedex finished with its summary of Metang Ashs reaction was pretty much the same as it was for Pikachu. After Ash recovered from the shock of the two strong Pokémon he then turned to the trio of Pokémon and scanned each of them in turn and this is what the Pokedex said about them. Ash started off with Leafeon and it said **"Leafeon the Verdant Pokémon. When you see Leafeon asleep in a patch of sunshine, you'll know it is using photosynthesis to produce clean air. This Pokémon is Female. Known moves are Razor Leaf, Giga Drain, Iron tail, and Energy ball, Sunny Day, Solarbeam, Quick Attack and Trump Card"** for Umbreon it said **"Umbreon the Moonlight Pokémon. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby. This Pokémon is male. Known moves are Quick Attack, Moonlight, Dark pulse, Trump Card, Yawn, Dream Eater, Giga Impact, Shadow Ball, Dig, Iron tail, and Sucker punch**." Eevee pokedex entry and info was really shocking to Ash because he didn't expect a relatively young Pokémon to know so many moves **. "Eevee the Evolution Pokémon. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special Pokémon conceals many different possible evolutions. This Pokémon is male. Known moves are Trump card, Shadow Ball, Double Edge, Dig and Secret Power."** Ash then turned to Spearow and scanned him and he was surprised at the moveset to say the least. The Pokedex said about his new Pokémon **"Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon.** **Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If it's high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. This Pokémon is Male. Known Moves are Fury Attack, Pursuit Mirror Move, Sky Attack (Egg move Locked), Quick Attack, Razor wind (Egg move) and Steel wing (Egg Move).**

After Ash finished scanning Spearow he turned to his newer Pokémon and said to them "Ok everyone you all have very impressive move sets. So today is going to be the same as for the other Pokémon just work on your moveset except Leafeon if she doesn't want to because she doesn't want to battle except in emergencies. Now I want Umbreon and Metang to pair up and for Metang to try to stop Dark Pulses fired by Umbreon and for Umbreon to stop power up punches from Metang. Next Eevee and Spearow because I want to improve your endurance and agility for both of you so just try to tank as many hits as you can and if you can't take any more tell the other to stop. The final pairing is Pikachu and Metang. You two can just go at it I can't really do anything with you two right now so go nuts. As the pairs went off to do their thing Ash assigned them he called over Celebi to practice his Physic powers.

 **Time Skip (3 hours later)**

"Man I'm so tired." Ash thought. His first Psychic lesson had just ended and it had been a grueling session under Celebi but the results were well worth it. Already he could communicate telepathically with humans albeit shakily, he could also hold up a 50 pound boulder for 10 minutes which according to Celebi was great for a beginner in the Psychic arts. All the Pokémon had already finished training about an hour ago and were now just relaxing around the clearing while Cynthia had went into the tent to take a nap Ash after observing them for a while got up and started to pack up his stuff and after most of the equipment was packed up he went into the tent to wake up his fiancé. As he stuck his head in he saw that she had just gotten up and he explained to her that if they wanted to get to Cherrygrove by nightfall that they had to get moving. Cynthia quickly finished getting ready while Ash went back outside to finish cleaning up. After about 5 minutes both Cynthia and Ash had the campsite packed up. They then returned their Pokémon except one each. For Ash it was Spearow who rode on his head and for Cynthia it was Spiritomb who just went into her shadow. They then proceeded on their way to Cherrygrove City.

 **Time Skip and Location Skip (90 Minutes Later and on the outskirts of Cherrygrove City)**

After making their way through Route 29 Ash and Cynthia came across Cherrygrove City. After admiring the view for a minute they gave each other a loving look and held hands as they went into town to search for the Pokémon Center which takes care of Pokémon for free. After about 10 minutes of fruitless searching they got directions from an old man who gladly pointed them the right way. Soon the signature red roof of the Pokémon center came into view and as they were about to go in they noticed a crowd of people being held up by a man and a woman with blue and blond hair respectively in black uniforms with big red R's on their chests. Ash furious at seeing a place of healing being held up by scumbags brought out Riolu and Cyndaquil; and as the Emanation Pokémon and the Fire Mouse Pokémon formed Ash told him what was going down and they became furious. Ash told Cyndaquil to use smokescreen and for Riolu to use his Aura to locate the Rockets and to knock them out with his fighting skills but no moves. They both nodded and executed their orders to the letter. Ash then walked in tied them up and took them outside to take them to the police station which was just a couple blocks down. Before he did he gave Cynthia his Pokémon and Pokedex and asked her sign him up for the Johto League and to heal his Pokémon. Ash then proceeded to the police station. As he arrived there he saw that the door was blocked by 3 cars high and wide. Seeing this Ash just lifted them with his Psychic abilities and threw them to the side one at a time. After doing this he walked in and said "I have a couple scumbags to drop off. "The police came over to grab the two team rocket members and after they asked him a few standard questions to which he answered honestly. with that he left and made his way back to center. As he got there he saw Cynthia waiting for him with a room key a badge case and all his poke balls and his pokedex. He made his way over to his fiancé and said "Man I'm beat. Do you want to go hit the hay babe?" Cynthia just nodded and hugged Ash and gave him a slow kiss that had conveyed her love for him and said "Let's go to bed honey"

 **A/ N Thanks for reading guys have fun and be the very best like no one ever was. Can't believe I have over 3000 views already and 30 followers and favorites. See you next time as the journey continues.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dear readers I'm sorry but I have way too much shit going on in my life to even consider continuing writing this so I'm putting this story up for adoption only plea is that you keep the chapters I've already written also first 7 harem meme era must be Cynthia Sabrina Serena flannery elesa from black and white Karen the johto elite four member and Bianca the actual girl

please notify me if interested in adopting first come first serve


	7. Chapter 7

Hey y'all phantomsoul2015 here. Since no one wants to adopt this story of mine I think I'm gonna start this thing up again and try to keep going no promises though I'll see y'all in awhile so keep your ears open


End file.
